Electronic devices such as industrial cellular communications devices having intrinsically safe circuits and which are deployed in hazardous areas are experiencing limitations on maximum power draw and energy storage capacity because of the need to avoid sparks and thermal ignitions in such hazardous areas. In addition, cellular communications devices (which are often deployed in hazardous areas) require a high current during active communication, and the cellular device's battery cannot drive the required current under such conditions. A super capacitor in parallel with the battery can be utilized to source the required current, but a limitation here is that the super capacitor recharge time is typically several hours. Additionally, the charge capacity of a super capacitor drastically reduces at negative temperatures, which results in limiting short duration cellular calls. Due to short duration call limitations, data uploads and downloads to target devices utilizing cellular media require several recharge cycles to the super capacitor, which worsens at negative temperature.